


Heterochromia Iridium

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Soulmates, Vughead, jeronica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge came to Riverdale with her parents to start anew, help the South Side grow into a better, less criminal community. They were doing perfectly fine in the upper, affluent area of New York, but Veronica felt the soulmate bond crushing her, restricting her ability to breathe correctly. Everybody around her was rejoicing in the immeasurable feeling of finding who they were meant to be with, and wanting to let go of the meaningless boyfriends who were only really there for company, she grew saddened, desperately hoping to find her soulmate.When Hermione brings her daughter to Pop's as a pick-me-up, and to discuss their business on the South Side, her daughter finds much more than the leader of the South Side Serpents. Veronica finds his son, Jughead, with a remarkable dark brown eye that matched hers after she was born.





	Heterochromia Iridium

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, a user had created a Jeronica week, and I decided to challenge myself and be a part of it. This prompt is for day one, soulmates.

Veronica Lodge sighed softly to herself as she examined her reflection in the elegant, voluminous, and bright mirror. She had just moved into a small town called Riverdale with her parents, a place Veronica had always wanted to go after hearing all of the stories her parents told her about all the trouble they used to get into, the friends they made, how everyone knew just about everyone. Being born in New York, she didn’t really have any of that. At least, nothing that was truly authentic.

She stared into her dark, vacant eyes for a couple of moments before flicking her gaze over to the foreign, yet beautiful blue eye that contrasted her birth eye-color. She had witnessed many soulmates uniting, wishing she could experience the exhilarating rush that others claimed to feel when they were near one another, wishing she could see who she was destined to be with. But, even in a popular, crowded place like New York, and she couldn’t find her soulmate? She almost made herself believe that she would never find them, that she would exist throughout the rest of her life without finding the eye that matched her blue right eye.

“Ronnie, you’ve been in the bathroom for a very long time now,” Veronica’s mother, Hermione, gently tapped her knuckles on the other side of the door, disrupting Veronica’s pity party. “Your father and I are worried about you. Are you okay?”

Veronica gulped down the creeping soreness of her throat, having fought tears for most of the ten minutes she was staring absentmindedly at her appearance. “I’m fine, mother. I was just fixing my makeup.”

“Mija, I know you’ve been staring at your eyes,” Hermione sighed, seeing right through her daughter. But, of course she did. She did the same exact thing before she had met Hiram. Together, they started a wonderful business based on helping people who didn’t have much. That’s why they moved to Riverdale, FP Jones had reached out to the socialites, and not only did they want to help an old friend, they wanted to help their daughter in any way that they could. A change of scenery would be great for her. “Do you remember how your father and I met?”

“Here in Riverdale,” Veronica quickly fixed herself up before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out to greet her mother. “You were a waitress at this diner, and Daddy walked in, all disheveled and confused. He was looking for directions, someplace away from Riverdale, but you enraptured his heart and he decided to stay. For you.”

“Exactly how I remember it,” Hermione smiled at the memory. “It may seem like you may never meet them, but it happens so suddenly, Ronnie. The Universe gives us the perfect moment in time to meet the person who makes you a better person, who challenges you, who changes your outlook on life. You’ll find yours, soon.”

“It’s not going to happen as wonderfully as it did for you, mother,” Veronica huffed in disappointment, resting her head on Hermione’s shoulder. “I would love to meet some handsome, sweet stranger in a homey diner, but my soulmate could be all the way across the world for all I know.”

“Oh, mija,” Hermione cooed, laying her head on top of Veronica’s and wrapping her hand over her silky dark hair. “What if we take you to that homey diner your father I met in? Pop’s makes the best milkshakes in the entire world, and I am honestly craving one of his juicy burgers right now.”

“Mom? Craving a... burger? This diner must be incredible,” Veronica exclaimed teasingly. The two chuckled in response, switching up their position so Hermione’s arm draped across her daughter’s back, beginning to lead her out of her new bedroom. “I’d like a milkshake. Sounds wonderful, mother.”

“Hiram, we’re heading to Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe!” Hermione called out, unsure of where her husband was. He popped out of the kitchen, a smile glowing from his lips as he held his phone in his hands. “You already got it covered?”

“Of course,” Hiram waltzed over and placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek, then on his daughter’s forehead. “It’s where we met, and I believe Ronnie should experience Pop’s amazing milkshakes and burgers. Plus, we’re meeting FP Jones there to talk about how we can help the South Side. Many of the families and children are living in trailers, and it is riddled with crime. Hopefully, we can help.”

“Enough about the milkshakes, how good can they be?” Veronica joked, earning feigned gasps from her parents. “If they’re that good, then let’s hurry up because I am dying to see what all of the fuss is about.

 

 

Hiram opened up the door to Pop’s, holding it open for the two beautiful women in his life. “I already ordered for us, so the food should be almost done by now.”

“Hiram and Hermione Lodge? Is it really you?” an older man, who Veronica figured was FP Jones, exclaimed, standing up from a booth towards the end of the diner. She would have noticed the younger boy her age who sat with FP, but she was distracted as her entire body suddenly tingled with energy. Her fingertips felt like they were on fire, which was funny because her toes felt as cold as ice. It was as if all of the blood from her body was rising, begging her to release the pressure that building up under her skin. If it wasn’t for her mother’s hand on her back to guide her over towards the older man, she probably wouldn’t have moved at all, too stunned as she felt so many different feelings, physical and mental. “And this must be your daughter, Veronica? Jughead, why don’t you come over and meet some of my oldest friends, they have a daughter about your age, and you should also meet the people who are going to help us get the South Side on track.”

“They’re the ones helping us fix the South Side?" The boy voiced, his head turned towards the family of three with an eyebrow cocked. Veronica immediately noticed the blue in his left eye, the same exact color she stared at for her entire life. He hadn’t noticed her yet, his gaze was on her parents in disbelief. “Not to be rude, but I took you as rich, snobby socialites who didn’t care about underprivileged people.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes at the boy, unable to believe that her soulmate was insulting her before he even knew who she was. “And I took you for an ungrateful man-child who was pissy that his father didn’t let him go waste his day acting like a douche-bag, and instead made him meet the people who are trying to help you. I guess only one of us is wrong.”

That was when Jughead noticed Veronica. He stumbled a couple steps backwards, unable to believe that he had met his soulmate, and the first thing he said to her was an insult. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth suddenly lost the ability to work.

“It sucks that I have been so excited to meet my soulmate my whole life, but when I do, he ruins it because he’s a judgmental asshole,” Veronica sighed, crossing her arms. “There goes my wonderful, dreamy meeting that I had wished for.”

“Jughead’s not usually judgmental,” FP excused his son, sending Veronica and her parents an apologetic look. “Please, give him a chance. He’s a pretty great boy, but recently his friends have been giving him crap for being friends with South Siders, and he’s trying to figure out how to please all of them.”

“How about you and Jughead go talk, get to know each other?” Hiram slightly nudged his daughter towards the Jones boy, who looked embarrassed, hurt, and shameful at his actions. “Remember when you had your ‘Nick’ phase? You were a nightmare, mija.”

Veronica sighed. “Fine, but I only give out second chances, Jones. There are no third, or fourth, or even fifth chances. Got it?”

“It’s Jughead, and I get it. Thank you for giving me another chance,” Jughead smiled, watching as her family’s order was done, and Hermione handed Veronica her milkshake, burger, and fries. “Although, if you give me some of your fries, I do have a tendency to shut up.”

“Veronica Lodge,” she formally introduced, chuckling at his attempt to snag some of her fries. “As lovely as that sounds, i’ll have to pass. However, we can share my fries, is that alright?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Jughead whispered, choosing another booth away from his father’s so he and Veronica could talk alone. “And not just because you have beautiful brown and blue eyes.”

“Suck up,” Veronica teased, winking at him. “Also, if you double dip in my ketchup, I will seriously break your fingers.”

“And you’re serious about your food? Honestly, Veronica Lodge, marry me,” Jughead gaped at the woman in front of him. “However, duly noted. I’m going to skip all of those boring questions about your favorite color and your favorite foods, I want to know what your take on conspiracy theories about the government.”

“Well, then I hope we’re staying here for awhile.”


End file.
